


The Lonely Mermaid

by jailikechai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Cas, Mermaids, SO MUCH FLUFF, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailikechai/pseuds/jailikechai
Summary: Dean checked that his floaties were properly strapped on, and started to splash and dog paddle towards the lone figure. When Dean got closer, he saw that his new friend was not a mermaid, but a merman.“Hello!” Dean called, when he paused a moment to catch his breath after his bout vigorous kicking. The boy in the water turned and looked at him in surprise. Dean was reassured that he really had found a real life merman, since the boy’s eyes were exactly the same color as the blue water.





	

“Once upon a time, there was a mermaid.”

“Was she a beautiful mermaid?”

“Yes, she was very beautiful. Now, shh, Dean. Listen to the story. Once there was a beautiful mermaid, but she was very sad because she lived all alone under the sea.”

“Why was she all alone?”

“Because she was the only mermaid.”

“But why?”

“Because that’s how the story goes. She was very sad because she was all alone.”

“What about fish?”

“Ok, maybe she had some fish friends. But fish can’t talk, so she was still very lonely. She liked to lift her head up out of the water so she could watch the people walk past on the beach, talking, and laughing, and having fun together.”

“I like the beach.”

“Yes, I know. And so did the beautiful mermaid. She wished she could run around on the beach and play with all of the other people, but she could not because of her long fish tail. All she could do was watch. Until one day, a handsome prince noticed her watching.”

“He thought she was very beautiful!”

“Of course he did. So he swam out to where she was, and when he saw that she was actually a mermaid, he was astonished. She was very shy, but very happy to have someone to talk to at last. When the prince found out that she was so lonely, he gathered all his friends to come to the beach to swim with her.”

“Me, too, I want to be her friend, too.”

“That’s very nice of you, Dean. Now, the mermaid was delighted to have so many new friends to swim and play with, but every day, when the sun went down, all her new friends would have to leave the beach and go home, and she was all alone again. So the mermaid decided that she would have to find a way to go up on land and be with her friends. She swam into the deep, dark ocean, and found a sea witch, who said that she would help the mermaid. The sea witch turned the mermaid’s long fish tail into two strong legs, but told the mermaid that the magic would only last for three days unless the mermaid could get a kiss from her one true love.”

“It’s the handsome prince! She has to kiss the handsome prince.”

“We’ll see. The mermaid went up on land for the very first time on her new legs, and ran into the seaside town looking for the prince and her new friends. She found her way to the castle where the prince lived, but he wasn’t home. Only his little sister, the princess, was home.”

“Oh, was she a beautiful princess?”

“Why does everyone have to be beautiful or handsome with you?”

“Because everyone _is_. Everyone is beautiful! Even if they are ugly, they are beautiful.”

“I think that’s a wonderful way to look at the world. Yes, the princess was beautiful, even if she was ugly. She and the mermaid became great friends. The prince was away on a trip, so the princess showed the mermaid all over the town, talked with her and played games with her, and introduced her to all their friends. Everyone loved the mermaid. Especially the princess. They were best friends. When the three days was almost over, the princess found the mermaid crying. She asked the mermaid what was wrong, and the mermaid explained that she would have to go back to the lonely ocean, because the prince was still not home and so she could not get a kiss from her one true love. Then the princess started crying, too.”

“Oh no, is the mermaid going to be all alone again? She can’t. She has to find her one true love!”

“Don’t worry, Dean, it’s just a story. So the next morning, just before the magic ran out, the princess and the mermaid walked down to the beach, holding hands. The mermaid hugged the princess and the princess hugged the mermaid, and they both cried. Just as the mermaid was about to turn away to go back into the ocean, the princess grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her.”

“She broke the spell!”

“Yes. They felt the magic around them, and the mermaid realized that her legs were not going to turn back into a tail. She understood that the princess, her new best friend, was really her one true love. Laughing and happy, she kissed the princess again. Now they would never have to be apart again.”

“And they lived happily ever after!”

“And they lived happily ever after.”

Dean sighed happily and snuggled under the covers of his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Mary leaned down to place a kiss on her five-year-old’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Dean. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Mama. I love you. Can we look for mermaids tomorrow? I want to find a mermaid to be friends with.”

“Of course we can.”

Dean nodded, his eyes drooping even as a goofy smile spread across his lips. Mary smiled and shook her head fondly. She flipped the lightswitch as she left her son to sleep.

The next day was bright and sunny, perfect for swimming. Dean wasn’t sure if there were such a thing as mermaids who lived in lakes, but he was certain that if there were, he would find them. He made sure that Sammy was happy, licking coarse sand off his baby toes under Mary’s watchful gaze, and stalked towards the clear blue water of the lake.

It wasn’t long before Dean spotted a dark head, bobbing up alone a little way off shore. Dean checked that his floaties were properly strapped on, and started to splash and dog paddle towards the lone figure. When Dean got closer, he saw that his new friend was not a mermaid, but a merman.

“Hello!” Dean called, when he paused a moment to catch his breath after his bout vigorous kicking. The boy in the water turned and looked at him in surprise. Dean was reassured that he really had found a real life merman, since the boy’s eyes were exactly the same color as the blue water.

“Hello,” the boy said back slowly. Dean smiled so that the merman would know that he was friendly.

“Are you very lonely?” Dean asked. The merman frowned at him.

“Um,” he glanced at the shore, then back to Dean, “a little?”

“Oh, good. I’m here to be your friend,” Dean explained, splashing closer. The merman tilted his head and stared at Dean like a puzzle he can’t quite figure out. “I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” the merman replied.

Castiel is six-and-a-half years old and a very good swimmer, but Dean isn’t surprised, because he is a merman after all. He tells Dean that he has lots of brothers and sisters, but they are all much older and like to pick on him, and Dean tells him about baby Sammy. Castiel only just moved to Kansas a few weeks ago and doesn’t have any friends yet, except for Dean. Dean wondered how merfamilies move from one place to another. Maybe they swim down rivers, Dean decided.

They swam and played in the warm, shallow waters for hours. They splashed and teased each other. Dean told jokes and Castiel spouted interesting facts.

It’s late in the afternoon when Dean heard Mary calling his name from the shore. Dean tugged on Castiel’s arm to encourage him to swim closer. Dean waved an arm.

“Mama, look! I found a lonely mermaid to be friends with!” he shouted, bobbing in the shallow water. Mary grinned and waved back.

“But, Dean,” Castiel protested, but Dean shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’m not going to make you stay all by yourself with your mean brothers and sisters.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s head on both sides, and planted a brief, childish kiss firmly on Castiel’s lips. Dean could feel Castiel jump in surprise.

“But Dean, I’m not a mermaid,” Castiel said, once Dean had released his grip. Castiel sticks a foot out of the water. “See?”

“Of course you’re not _now_ ,” Dean rolled his eyes. “True love’s kiss breaks the sea witch’s curse!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned at Dean. “Does that mean you’re my true love?”

“Well, duh.”

Castiel smiles and takes the hand that Dean holds out to him. They both walk out of the water together.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](http://jailikechai.tumblr.com)


End file.
